


That Night

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Hazbin Hotel gay [guy x guy] stuff that I've wrote ♡ [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Attraction, Blushing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Feelings, Gay, Gentleness, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Slash, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Older Man/Younger Man, Radio Demon x Cat Demon, Referenced Drinking, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Staring, Thinking, Touch-Starved, Touching, Warm, Whiskey [Husk's favorite], closeness, intimate, nuzzling, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: They decided to share a drink together, what could be wrong with that?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel gay [guy x guy] stuff that I've wrote ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> While others are into rare ships like Alastor x Lucifer, this is my personal favorite 🖤 My favorite rare ship of these two, which is Alastor x Husk 💜 ⚣ 
> 
> Also, I'm calling it rare because at the time of writing this one-shot, it was, although this ship still kinda is with RadioDust & Husk x Angel Dust being more popular than that

It was a normal night at the Hazbin Hotel. 

Angel Dust and the girls were out. While Husk and Alastor are still there. Radio demon was somewhere else. 

Husk was sat down at the front desk, bored out of his mind so he started to drink. But once he drank it down, that bottle was gone and empty now, which meant he had nothing. So he couldn't get drunk. 

He sighed lowly, throwing the bottle onto the ground. It shattered into pieces, glass everywhere. Not like he cared about that anyway, this night was turning out to be a waste of time with not a single thing to do. 

This cat demon growled slightly, irritated again. 

Then he heard a familiar voice, strange sounding kind. It was from the radio demon, naturally. 

"Well, hello there, Husker. Why so down?" 

"Don't call me that." Husk said, thinking for a bit. Which distracted him from the other male nearby. He remembered that day when he was dragged here by the radio demon, just like it was yesterday or something of that nature. He actually wasn't afraid of him, like everyone else. Although he did get unease around Alastor at times, but another part of him felt differently.. He shaked his head, snapping out of these thoughts. He looked at him again, when he noticed something which got his interest always, of course. 

Alastor had a bottle, with liquor of some sort in his hand. It was a nice brand of whiskey. He was noticing this shorter male's eyes on that bottle, which he almost smirked at. 

Husk stares at it, then he snapped out of his thoughts when Alastor talked again. 

"Husk, my dear friend, care to join me for a drink?" 

Husk remembered what he once said to him. 'You think you can just buy me with a wink and some cheap booze?! Well you can!' Which got him to agree, he needed another drink anyway. 

"Fine, sure, Alastor. I'II humor you this one time." 

Alastor smiled, nearly genuinely, mixed in with his usual grin. 

It was strange. But Husk didn't pay much attention to this detail. 

Husk walked over (around the side that didn't have broken glass on the ground). He heard him let out a hum as he followed behind that taller male over to the couch. 

They sat down, next to each other. 

Alastor drank some of it first, then he handed the bottle to him. 

Husk took it, gladly, drinking this alcohol halfway down. Then, he pulled away from it, sighing happily and contentedly. He felt someone watching him and eyed Alastor. 

Sure enough, it was Alastor who watched him, almost closely. Though not too close. 

Husk saw a look in the radio demon's eyes that he can't explain or understand, also with that damn grin, it made Alastor basically unreadable. With how he is really feeling. 

Although it still weirded Husk out slightly, he feels a little bit unnerved. Why is he looking at him like that? 

Alastor kept his stare on him, especially on Husk's eyes of a golden orange-ish tint, raven black mixing in with it. He thought that they were unique, in their own way. 

Husk found himself staring back at him. He thinks to himself, getting deep in his thoughts as he drank down the rest of that alcohol. It affected him and not in a good way, his mind falling into things that he really didn't want to think about. 

Which is why he's the way he is now. He was remembering what he told Charlie awhile ago. 

'I lost the ability to love years ago.' 

He sighs to himself again. 

Alastor noticed that, even with his eyes still on him. 

Husk finally breaks the silence as he had already finished that bottle. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked him, questioned this other demonic male. 

"Hmm? Oh, no reason." Alastor replied at that. 

Husk wasn't convinced, although he didn't ask again. He had two bottles of alcohol, so he was pretty sure that he was drunk already, more than slightly at least. 

A silence that was kinda nice is between them now as both guys don't talk or say a word to each other. 

Alastor was thinking to himself now instead. He wondered what's gotten into him lately. Him wanting to be around Husk, talk to him and all. Although he knew the answer already, he finally admitted and accepted it. He liked Husk, strangely enough. 

Husk was done with that quietness, he hated it because this always naturally brings back memories. That he usually didn't want to think about or remember. I mean who really wants to be reminded of their past anyway? He sure as hell doesn't want that. 

He gets off there, starting to walk away when he felt a hand on his wrist, those sharp claws barely cutting through that dark fur and onto skin. With a gentle grip. 

That's very strange..coming from him too..

It was Alastor again. Naturally. 

Alastor was pulling him back over and into his lap now. 

Husk was startled slightly, with widened eyes, then he calmed down. His eyes went normal. He looked at him, talking with his usual low voice. "What the hell are you-?" 

He was cut off and interrupted though, by a finger on his lips. 

"Shh.." Alastor said 

Husk silenced himself, blushing a little bit. 

'What the hell..? What's wrong with him? Why is he doing this?' 

These thoughts ran through his mind, which faded once he felt something else. 

Alastor had moved his finger away from Husk's lips, starting to touch elsewhere. He was touching this shorter male's back, running his fingers upwards on that furry body. He also touches those wings, loving them as much as Husk's eyes. 

Husk breathed quietly. He lets him do what he wants, with himself being drunk and all. He blushed again, a bit more. He was letting it happen as Alastor touched him. 

Although not doing anymore more now than touching Husk's wings, with gentleness. 

Husk was shocked at that gentle touch of Alastor's, not expecting it from him. But he appreciated this, secretly. He may act like a tough guy, being a demon and everything, but he actually hates to be treated roughly. He stays here in this taller male's grip. 

Alastor still had a smile, staring down at him. 

Husk stared at Alastor again as well. He stared deeply and silently into Alastor's eyes, which he loved now, these being shaded crimson red. He also reached out, to touch Alastor's hair of that same dark red shade, gently. 

Alastor was smiling a bit at that. He leans into Husk's touch, loving it, noticing how nice of an affection that the other male secretly had. 

Husk noticed that, although he didn't say anything about it. 'Weirdo.' he thought to himself, but he doesn't say this out loud. Even if he was tempted to, not wanting to ruin the moment. 

"Husk.." Alastor said, in a silent way with his voice lower than usual. 

'Alastor..' Husk thought, although he feels it would be too strange to say it out loud yet. He hated that he was flustered, his face heated up like it was burned. 

Not that Alastor seemed to mind this or that from him ethier. 

Alastor leaned down, over him. He kissed him, feeling how soft Husk's lips are. Shockingly he wasn't pushed away, instead it seemed like Husk wanted to stay where he was. Which made the radio demon feel happy inside. 

Husk let Alastor kiss him, humming in it and making a slight noise. He was kissing him back too. 

Alastor pull apart from it. Instead of deepening that. 

Husk didn't seem to mind this though. 

Alastor wrapped his arms around him, tightly yet nicely, holding him close now. He takes in Husk's scent, which he also liked about him. 

Husk hummed, leaning against him. He let himself be held, staying there again. In Alastor's arms, taking in that warmth from him. He loves it. He lets out a low breath. 

If Alastor tells anyone about this, he'll kill him..with all this lovey dovey-ness. 

Although it seems like he won't, since Alastor wanted to keep this and Husk all to himself. 

Alastor holds him even closer, if that was possible. He was glad when Husk didn't mind it, again. 

Now it was calm and peaceful in there. Even with outside being darker than before. 

They cuddled together, their warm bodies so close and very comfortable, even with how they are in that position. Both guys nuzzled and snuggled against each other. 

Eventually, after awhile, they were lying down on that couch. 

They stay in each other's arms, liking this closeness. Both of them had closed their eyes, falling asleep together now. Peacefully again, not really caring where they are or who saw. 

A nice silence surrounded that room, in between them again now. 

That night wasn't so bad after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angel Dust had just gotten back. Now he was hiding behind a wall, he had seen everything that he needed to, blushing madly. 

'What the hell! Why didn't anyone tell me?!' he thought 

Honestly, he didn't mind it all that much. He was used to kissing and cuddling, hell he fucks every guy he sees and has sex a lot. But he didn't expect those two to get or be together! 

Although a slight smile falls onto his lips, he was happy for them. 

After that thought, he leaves and headed to his room, to get some sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't expect this one-shot to come out so nicely written and longer than I thought, I like it, I'm glad that I wrote this (: 
> 
> & I also hope that you all enjoyed/loved reading it ♡


End file.
